El trineo mágico de Sōta
by Kim Sam
Summary: [Fic para 'Saco de regalos piratas' del foro ¡Siéntate!] Sota Higurashi necesita construir un trineo para una competencia en las Colinas Japonesas, con ayuda de la madera del Árbol Sagrado logrará algo más que ganar una simple competencia en trineos.


**El trineo mágico de Sota.**

 *** Los personajes mostrados en este fan-fic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

 *** Fic para 'Sacos de regalos piratas' del foro _¡Siéntate!_ **

**Cantidad de palabras: 1, 055.**

* * *

— ¡Nos vemos luego, Sota!

Sota Higurashi empezó a subir las largas y numerosas escaleras del antiguo templo Higurashi, el cual toda su familia llamaba hogar, tenía muchas que pensar y hacer en esta tarde si deseaba ganar el trofeo de la gran carrera en trineo de las montañas japonesas que le había comentado Satoru en el parque y claramente se encontraba dispuesto a aceptar el reto.

Solo había un problema…

Los participantes debían construir sus propios trineos con una buena madera y los jueces inspeccionarían el trabajo para verificar si el artefacto no era de tienda para luego dar a cabo la gran carrera en trineo, pero, Sota no tenía nada que perder porqué con ayuda del abuelo Higurashi ganarían el primer lugar

— Si puedo, ¡claro que puedo ganar! –murmuró al subir el último peldaño y darle una mirada al árbol sagrado.

Diciembre había caído rápidamente y con el mes más deseado por todos, la nieve y la época navideña llegó con él además de bajas temperaturas provocando que los habitantes de la región usaran ropajes de lo más abrigadores, según varios programas del clima, este invierno sería muy largo y muy frío.

Al pasar por el árbol sagrado, se quedó observando el gran tronco junto a la sombra que tenía este en el medio debido a un cuerpo y se debía a Inuyasha, el amigo con orejas de perro y el fiel compañero de su hermana Kagome, al pensar en su pariente se entristeció debido a su gran falta en casa pero sabía de sus grandes aventuras en la Era Feudal y solo esperaba verla, al menos, en Navidad para poder enseñarle su gran trofeo de campeón cuando lo ganara esta misma tarde.

Dejó los malos pensamientos a un lado y llegó con gran rapidez a su casa, el olor de la comida de su madre invadió sus fosas nasales ganando un gruñido de su estómago, debía informar al abuelo junto a su progenitora de sus planes para la gran construcción de su trineo para la competencia. Buyo fue el primero en recibirlo pues se encontraba jugando con uno de los obsequios que vendía el abuelo Higurashi en el templo de la famosa Perla de las Cuatro Almas o Perla de Shikon

— ¿Abuelo? ¿Mamá? –gritó Sota mientras sacaba sus zapatos y se disponía ir a la cocina donde se encontraba el origen del delicioso aroma.

— Estamos aquí, Sota. –habló la señora Higurashi mientras le daba unas miradas cuidadosas a los tallarines en la olla con agua hirviendo.

La madre de Sota estaba cortando algunos vegetales para una deliciosa sopa casera, una receta que había perdurado por muchos años en la familia y fue dada por cortesía del abuelo. Sota besó a su madre en la mejilla y se sentó frente al anciano que leía el periódico, extasiado por las noticias del día.

— Abuelo, hay una competencia de trineos hoy en la ciudad. Voy a participar y necesito tu ayuda, por favor. –murmuró.

— ¿Una competencia de trineos dices, Sota? ¡Creo que hay un poco de madera del Árbol Sagrado en el depósito o dentro del templo! Y ahora que mencionas lo del trineo, hay una leyenda sobre…

— Pero si Sota ya se ha ido, abuelo… -agregó la señora Higurashi al ver que su suegro empezaba a relatar una de sus muy conocidas leyendas, aunque, aquel era el hobbie del abuelo.

Sota, por otro lado, se encontraba buscando la madera sagrada para la construcción de su trineo, quizás utilizar ese tipo de madera no era buena idea pero deseaba que su artefacto fuese único y especial, ladeó la cabeza para encontrarse con el viejo pozo el cual utilzaba su hermana mayor para transportarse entre las épocas, lanzó un suspiro tomando algunas tablas de la madera y pensando en Kagome, su mente le llevó a los momentos en donde solían divertirse con un viejo trineo por las empinadas calles bajo la tutela de su abuelo.

Dejó las viejas tablas en el piso lleno de la blanca nieve mientras aún se encontraba pensando en su hermana, fue por eso que decidió llamar a su trineo nuevo Kagome, en honor a la primogénita de la pequeña familia Higurashi. Mientras más leía el folleto de cómo armar tu propio trineo, más se enredaba y terminaba haciendo malgastando la vieja madera sagrada.

Terminó con varios moretones en los dedos y con un dolor de cabeza horrible, pero las cuatro horas interminables valieron el esfuerzo Kagome estaba listo para la carrera, el color de su trineo era muy parecido al rojo del traje de Inuyasha y todo aquello se debía a una simple coincidencia debido a que en los colores navideños el que más prevalece es el rojo, sin embargo, no tenía tiempo de probar su creación por lo que una vez culminado su trabajo empezó a deslizarse por las empinadas calles hasta llegar al centro, lo que nunca se imaginó que su nuevo trineo en vez de llevarle a la sede de la competencia lo que hizo fue transportarlo al pasado, al momento en donde su hermana y él solían jugar con un viejo trineo de color rojo, muy parecido al suyo.

— ¡Vamos, Sota! –le habló su hermana a su pequeño reflejo de tres años de edad.

El menor de los hermanos Higurashi, del presente, podía ver como solían pasar tiempo juntos con un sencillo trineo bajo la vigilia del abuelo y su madre, los muñecos que construían y las guerras de nieve que ocasionaban además de terminarlas con risas estruendosas para luego entrar a casa. Todos esos momentos y recuerdos le hicieron ver a Sota lo mucho que extrañaba a su hermana, no podía ser visto por los Higurashi del pasado lo que le daba una gran ventaja, tenía que volver a su tiempo y traer a su hermana de las era feudal para navidades.

Tomó el trineo y lo deslizó por la calle, lo mismo ocurrió, ahora se encontraba en el presente, nada había cambiado y hasta había olvidado la competencia, pero no importaba, solo deseaba ir hasta el templo y rogarle al viejo pozo que trajera a su hermana de vuelta. Corriendo con todas sus fuerzas y con mucha esperanza, se dirigió al antiguo santuario donde se encontraba el portal que Kagome utilizaba para viajar en el tiempo, sin embargo, antes de llegar, una figura femenina se mostró ante él. Utilizaba un uniforme escolar y su cabellera era de color oscuro, la reconoció.

Era su hermana. Kagome estaba de vuelta.

— Hermana...

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Aquí les dejo este pequeño fic para el foro ¡Siéntate! de Inuyasha, espero que sea de su agrado, ya saben que en los comentarios pueden dejarme sus opiniones, sugerencias y críticas ¡todo será respondido!**

 **Besos a todos,**

 **Sky.**


End file.
